transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Rack'n'Ruin (TF2017)
Rack'n'Ruin from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Rack'n'Ruin are two Transformers who were surgically combined in a desperate attempt to save their lives. Previously, they turned into "Cybertronian mini-jets", but the operation rendered this impossible. Members of the elite group of Autobot shock troops known as the Wreckers, Rack'n'Ruin employ an unusual style of melee combat. Ruin is the ugly one. History Arc 2 Rack and Ruin trained diligently with the other Wreckers in preparation for Operation: Volcano. While others doubted the mission after it was clear Ultra Magnus would likely not be able to participate, Rack'n'Ruin remained silent. But after some soul-searching, the other Wreckers decided to not give up on the mission, and Rack'n'Ruin were present when they resumed their training. Operation: Volcano failed (all but one of their targets recalled by Megatron), with the Wreckers leader Impactor killed (by the 'Con who stayed behind) and the rookie Springer took his place. |Target: 2005| Under the command of Ultra Magnus, the Wreckers were deployed to capture what they thought was a Decepticon spy disguised as Optimus Prime. Finding the "impostor" in the ruins of Iacon, Rack 'n' Ruin distracted him by smashing him in the face with their hammer, allowing a Guardian unit to get in close and take him down. The Wreckers prepared to execute the fake Prime, |...The Harder They Die| but thankfully were prevented from doing so, as he was in fact the real deal. Arc 3 Some time later, Rack'n'Ruin stood with the Wreckers in the new Autobase in Kalis when a nuclear reactor exploded and hordes of zombie Transformers began pouring out of Cybertron's lower levels. Rack'n'Ruin were captured and imprisoned with the other Wreckers and Emirate Xaaron in Flame's underground base. |Legion of the Lost| Rack'n'Ruin and the rest of the Wreckers managed to break out of their cell as well, and once more took up the fight against the zombies patrolling Flame's headquarters. They then bumped into a returning Springer, now accompanied by Ultra Magnus, Fizzle, Sizzle, and Guzzle. Unfortunately, any further progress towards Flame's inner sanctum was blocked off by a massive blast door. Though their weapons proved completely ineffective against it, the Autobots managed to get through when Trypticon arrived, repaying a favor that fellow Decepticon Flywheels owed Ultra Magnus. Unfortunately, they came to confront Flame too late; his machines had already destabilized, and the countdown to Cybertron's destruction had already begun. While Springer, Ultra Magnus, and Xaaron dealt with Flame, the rest of the group cut through the remnants of madbot's zombie army, and headed back to the surface. There, Rack'n'Ruin learned that a zombified Impactor had sacrificed himself in order to prevent the whole planet from blowing up. Rack'n'Ruin joined the others in remembering Impactor's two heroic deaths. |Meltdown| Soon the time-traveling Galvatron, wandering about on Earth, had attracted the attention of the Wreckers. After Rack'n'Ruin and the others memorized the stats of their foe, they warped themselves down to Earth to face him... as Galvatron was meeting Cyclonus and Scourge right into the middle of a heavily populated Earth city. Though Springer worried that this had totally compromised their mission, as they didn't want to inflict any casualties on the innocent humans, the Wreckers nonetheless threw themselves at Galvatron. Rack'n'Ruin in particular were able to surprise their target, who underestimated the odd-looking pair, by putting an impressive wound dead-center in Galvatron's chest. Eventually, to stave off further collateral damage, Springer lured Cyclonus and Scourge away, allowing the rest of his team the opportunity to gang-up on Galvatron. The Wreckers were unwilling to leave their leader to the Decepticons' mercies however, and pursued him, allowing Galvatron to escape. The mission a complete failure, the Wreckers returned to Cybertron to plan anew. |Wrecking Havoc| However, this only delayed the inevitable. Galvatron's presence in the present day had started to unravel the space-time continuum. Rack'n'Ruin and the rest of the Wreckers reluctantly teamed up with the Decepticons' counterpart organization, the Mayhem Attack Squad, to counter Galvatron. Quickly, Galvatron began depleting the Wreckers' ranks. When Sandstorm fell, Rack'n'Ruin implored Roadbuster & Whirl to not fixate on revenge and stick to their job. They retreated into the Mayhem Attack Squad's transport long enough to retrieve an untested Pathblaster cannon. Although the cannon removed a sizable chunk from Galvatron's head, Rack'n'Ruin were unable to warn Roadbuster that the cannon was unstable, and their friend was engulfed in the subsequent explosion. The increasingly warped Galvatron began tearing through the Wreckers with a renewed vigor. Rack'n'Ruin were two of the first to fall, destroyed by Galvatron's arm cannon. |Time Wars| Trivia *Travis Willingham voice Rack'n'Ruin. Changes *The episode form of Target: 2006 was renamed Target: 2005, and all references to 2006 were also changed to accomodate. *Whirl didn't appear in the Time Wars comic. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:Wreckers Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots